1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an improved vehicle suspension system for vehicles, such as trailers and trucks. More particularly, the invention relates to a retrofit kit for a torsion arm suspension. Specifically, the invention relates to a retrofit kit which can easily be installed on a torsion arm suspension so that the system provides both spring and torsion arm dampening without the additional expense of replacing the torsion arm suspension.
2. Background Information
Torsion axles have been known for many years, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,981. Torsion axles have proven to be extremely popular because if one wheel hits a bump or rut, it can react independently of the other wheel, which may not hit a bump or rut at the same time. This torsion axle concept operates to keep a trailer moving as straight as possible behind a towing vehicle and absorbs some of the shock of the road over which it is passing with an independent rut or is slowed down for any reason while the other wheel of the trailer does not have the same experience at the same time, the trailer would tend to turn somewhat to allow the wheel that is on the flat part of the road to move forward while the wheel that is in the rut is restrained, therefore causing the axle not to be perpendicular with the direction of towing of the vehicle itself.
Most torsion axles are constructed of a square axle in cross section with elongated rubber members disposed in-between the square axle and a larger outer tube. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,814 and 5,820,156 discloses such a construction. One common torsion axle is a TorFlex® rubber torsion suspension system distributed by Dexter Axle. This type of torsion axle has independent and separate stub axles or stub shafts on each end which are part of spaced suspension assemblies mounting each of the wheels on the trailer frame to enhance the independent aspect of such an axle.
Torsion axles can also be constructed as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,701 which uses a plurality of elongated bars which can twist and bend but return to their original position after such bending. It is also known to use air bags, commonly referred to as air springs, for straight, non-torsion axles, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,221 and 5,427,404. While it is true that both the torsion axle technology and the air spring technology has been quite successful independently in making a smoother ride and enhanced the handling performances of vehicles having such suspension systems, these suspension systems still have their shortcomings and there is a need for improvement thereto.
The vehicle suspension system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,165 combines the advantage of both the torsion axle and air spring into a single suspension assembly and has provided a more efficient and better performing suspension system than that believed provided by the systems using only a torsion axle or only an air spring. Nevertheless, the combination system requires great expense and a significant amount of space. Further, the consumer is forced to decide at the outset whether to spend the extra money and purchase the combination suspension or purchase only one of the two suspensions.
Therefore, a need exists for a compact, cost-efficient, and simple retrofit kit for a suspension which allows the consumer to purchase components that can easily be connected to the existing suspension without modification.